


Nielegalni

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Americans (TV 2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cold War, Drama, Espionage, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Mystery, Romance, Secret Identity, The 80s AU, The Americans!AU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Clint Barton jest agentem kontrwywiadu, którego małżeństwo przechodzi poważny kryzys. Natalie Rushman jest jego uroczą sąsiadką, której małżeństwo jest farsą - dosłownie.</p>
  <p>Małżeński dramat z zimną wojną w tle? Tak się tylko wydaje.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Nielegalni

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli zastanawiacie się, co piszę, kiedy nie piszę kolejnego rozdziału "Długiego pocałunku na dobranoc" (jakby co, nowy rozdział jest skończony mniej więcej w połowie, więc ma szansę zostać opublikowany w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości), to odpowiedź brzmi - to. Ponad rok temu obejrzałam pierwszy sezon fantastycznego serialu The Americans (Zawód: Amerykanin) i pomyślałam: dlaczego jeszcze nikt nie napisał AU dla Clinta i Nataszy na podstawie tego serialu?
> 
> W przypływie weny ułożyłam dla tego opowiadania **fanmix** , który roboczo nazywam That Awful (Mostly) 80s Mix. Składanka odpowiada _Nielegalnym_ chronologicznie i tematycznie. Znajdziecie ją [tutaj](https://8tracks.com/bardzo_czarny_kot/and-the-spies-came-out-of-the-water), ze śliczną okładką, którą dostałam w prezencie od **Idrilki**. Dziękuję! Na wszelki wypadek zastrzegam, że sama składanka i opis pod nią zawierają  ogólne spoilery do opowiadania.
> 
> Tekst betowały tradycyjne (ale to moja ulubiona tradycja, serio) **Elleen** i **Marchew**.
> 
> Nie napiszę, że _komentarze karmią Wena_ , bo to by było niedopowiedzenie. Komentarze są racją bytu publikowania w internecie, więc, jeśli przeczytałeś to opowiadanie, proszę, **skomentuj** je!

Dzień, w którym Clint i Bobbi przeprowadzają się do nowego domu, kończy się awanturą stulecia.

Później Clint nie będzie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, o co tym razem poszło. Konsekwentnie jednak wypiera ze świadomości fakt, że zwykle to on zachowuje się jak upierdliwa żona, a Bobbi — obojętny na jej zrzędzenie mąż. Clint tak już ma, że łatwo traci nad sobą panowanie, co nie pomaga mu ani w pracy, ani w domu, ale jak większość choleryków stosunkowo szybko zapomina, o co się złościł. Bobbi ma zupełnie odwrotnie, to znaczy nigdy nie powie wprost, o co jej chodzi, tylko chowa urazę przez następnych milion lat. Pod tym względem nie najlepiej się dobrali.

Przeprowadzka okazuje się jednym z najbardziej stresujących doświadczeń w całym życiu Clinta. Trwa ponad dwa tygodnie, głównie dlatego że Bobbi uparła się, że wymieni wszystkie szafki w kuchni i przemaluje sypialnię, czego Clint do tej pory nie może zrozumieć. Skoro Bobbi nie podobał się _ten_ dom, mogli przecież kupić inny, taki, w którym żadne remonty nie byłyby konieczne. Ale nie, zdaniem Bobbi dom jest idealny, tylko szafki i farba w sypialni do wymiany. Clint nie należy do ludzi, którzy poddają się bez walki, ale ten spór (tak jak i wszystkie inne) oczywiście przegrał.

Ponieważ meble są już na miejscu, a do bagażnika ich Chryslera bez problemu weszło kilka ostatnich pudeł, Clint i Bobbi zajeżdżają pod dom sami, bez ciężarówki faceta od przeprowadzek. Niestety tuż po wyjściu ze starego domu zaczęli się kłócić o drogę — Clint chciał wypróbować nowy skrót, dzięki któremu ominęliby korki, a Bobbi twierdziła, że nie miało to najmniejszego sensu, bo dziwnym trafem skrótami Clinta zawsze jedzie się dłużej niż przez środek miasta w godzinach szczytu. Clint zaczął więc jej wyrzucać, że się czepia, w odpowiedzi na co Bobbi założyła tylko ręce na piersi i nie odzywała się przez następną godzinę. Kiedy więc docierają wreszcie na miejsce, Clint dalej krzyczy, a Bobbi milczy, co nikomu nie wróży dobrego weekendu.

Kilka godzin później, gdy ktoś dzwoni do ich drzwi, Clint już w ogóle nie pamięta, co go tak zdenerwowało, podczas gdy Bobbi dopiero zaczyna się nakręcać. Niemal czuć, jak kumuluje w sobie negatywną energię, i Clint zastanawia się, czy ten biedny frajer, który stoi pod ich drzwiami, padnie trupem od razu, czy najpierw pozwija się trochę w męczarniach.

— Dzień dobry, w czym mogę państwu pomóc? — pyta Bobbi, a Clint ze swojego miejsca przed telewizorem już ma krzyknąć, że jeśli to znowu Świadkowie Jehowy, to Bobbi ma ich spławić, a nie wdawać się z nimi w dyskusję o dowodach na istnienie Boga. Zwłaszcza że nikogo poza nią to nie bawi.

— Jestem Natalie Rushman, a to mój mąż Alex. Zobaczyliśmy, że wreszcie skończyliście się przeprowadzać, i postanowiliśmy przywitać was jako pierwsi na naszej ulicy.

— Barbara Barton, bardzo mi miło — mówi Bobbi ciepło, a cała złość uchodzi z niej jak powietrze z dziurawej opony. Clint opiera głowę o oparcie kanapy i wzdycha ciężko. Wygląda na to, że to on jest jedyną osobą, która doprowadza Bobbi na skraj załamania nerwowego. — Wejdźcie, proszę! Napijecie się czegoś? Kawy, herbaty…?

— Nie chcielibyśmy przeszkadzać… — odpowiada niepewnie Natalie.

— Widzieliśmy, że dopiero przed chwilą wnieśliście ostatnie pudła — przytakuje jej mąż. — Przynieśliśmy wam tylko coś słodkiego na powitanie i już nas nie ma.

— _Uwielbiam_ ciasteczka z cynamonem! — śmieje się Bobbi. — Ale sami tego nie zjemy, jest ich tyle, że można by wykarmić całą armię! Musicie nam pomóc. Oczywiście przy herbacie, zresztą dosłownie przed chwilą wypakowałam czajnik i wstawiłam wodę… Clint, jesteś w salonie? Zaraz przedstawię wam mojego męża, proszę, tutaj… Clint, chodź tu szybko!

Clint przywołuje na twarz swój najmniej zalatujący sztucznością uśmiech i idzie przywitać się ze swoimi nowymi sąsiadami.

Alex okazuje się wysokim, postawnym mężczyzną z sumiastym wąsem i rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Uścisk jego dłoni jest mocny i pewny i Clint myśli, że chyba się polubią.

Natalie jednak nie wywiera na nim tak dobrego wrażenia. Jest oczywiście miła, czarująca nawet, ale Clint czuje, że jest między nimi jakaś niewidzialna bariera, której zupełnie nie czuje w stosunku do Alexa. Clint ściska jej rękę i uśmiecha się zachęcająco; ona również odpowiada uśmiechem, ale jest w nim jakiś trudny do opisania chłód. Clint nigdy nie miał problemu z rozszyfrowywaniem ludzi, ale Natalie jest…

Dziwna.

— Długo tutaj mieszkacie? — pyta Bobbi, usadziwszy wszystkich przy stole w kuchni.

— Och, w tym roku minie cztery, pięć lat?

— Pięć, kochanie — dopowiada Natalie. — Ale jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni. Okolica jest spokojna, sąsiedzi uczynni, dojazd do centrum… Dojazd mógłby być lepszy — śmieje się. — Ale nie możemy narzekać. Słyszałam też same dobre rzeczy o naszej lokalnej szkole… Macie dzieci?

Clint wzrusza ramionami.

— Bartonowie to dwuosobowa drużyna. — Uśmiecha się zawadiacko.

— Dwuosobowa, _zapracowana_ drużyna — dodaje Bobbi spokojnie, podając herbatę.

Clint czuje nagły przypływ dumy. Czasami, kiedy kłócą się o głupstwa i wyrzucają sobie drobiazgi, zapomina, jak bardzo kocha tę kobietę. Wie, że jemu łatwiej jest radzić sobie z presją, którą społeczeństwo wywiera na każdym małżeństwie, które nie dało jeszcze Wujowi Samowi chociaż jednego nowego podatnika. Zwłaszcza że nie do Clinta ludzie zdają się mieć o to pretensję. Cała odpowiedzialność, ich zdaniem, spoczywa na Bobbi. Clint widzi, jak na nią patrzą, kiedy oznajmia im, że nie chce mieć dzieci — jakby miała jakiś wewnętrzny defekt albo skazę, coś, co uniemożliwia jej bycie dobrą amerykańską żoną.

Pieprzyć ich. Bobbi jest najbardziej zajebistą żoną pod słońcem. Nawet jeśli przez większość czasu doprowadza Clinta do szału.

— Doskonale was rozumiemy. — Alex kiwa poważnie głową. Clint miał co do niego nosa, facet jest bezwzględnie w porządku. — Prowadzę własny biznes, mam małe biuro podróży, a Natalie pracuje w kancelarii prawnej, więc są takie dni, kiedy nie wiemy, jak się nazywamy. Jak w takich warunkach zajmować się dzieckiem? Przecież to drugi człowiek, któremu trzeba poświęcić prawie całą swoją uwagę!

— Ja pewnie musiałabym wziąć urlop na nie wiadomo jak długo — dodaje szybko Natalie. — A nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

— To prawda, ale myślimy, że może kiedyś… — Alex spogląda na Natalie, ale ta odwraca wzrok, sięgając po swoją filiżankę.

— Na pewno — potwierdza, zanim upije łyk herbaty, i Clint dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że entuzjazm w jej głosie nie był do końca szczery. — A wy czym się zajmujecie? — Natalie zmienia temat.

— Ja jestem astrobiologiem — mówi Bobbi i oczy jej się śmieją jak zawsze, kiedy mówi o swojej pracy. — Pracuję w NASA.

— Naprawdę? — Alex wygląda na podekscytowanego. — Czym zajmuje się astrobiologia? Biologią kosmitów?

Bobbi oczywiście słyszała ten żart już milion razy, ale Alex wygląda na tak szczerze skonfundowanego, że zamiast się zirytować, parska śmiechem.

— Chciałabym! Niestety nie robię nic nawet w połowie tak ekscytującego. Testuję reakcje ludzkiego organizmu na podróże kosmiczne, zastanawiam się, czy kolonizacja innych planet naszego układu będzie kiedyś możliwa, badam różne próbki i szukam w nich jakichś pozaziemskich form życia…

— No nie, to w ogóle nie jest ekscytujące! — żartuje Alex. — Przecież to brzmi jak opis filmu science-fiction! I po co ja się przyznawałem do mojego biura? Chciałem zrobić na was wrażenie, a wyszedłem na idiotę…

— Może chociaż Clint ma jakąś normalną pracę — odzywa się Natasza, przyglądając się Clintowi z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. — Clint wzrusza ramionami. — Jestem agentem FBI.

Zapada cisza.

— A niech mnie… Ścigasz morderców i rozwiązujesz zagadki kryminalne? — pyta Alex, tuszując zdenerwowanie nerwowym śmiechem.

Zawsze tak jest, myśli Clint z irytacją, praca Bobbi wzbudza zainteresowanie, jego — strach. Tak jakby życiową ambicją Clinta było ujawnienie wszystkich sekretów każdej napotkanej osoby.

A czy Clint wygląda jakby był urzędnikiem skarbówki?

— Pracuję w kontrwywiadzie — wyjaśnia.

Alex natychmiast zaczyna wypytywać, jak wygląda jego praca — czy to prawda, że szpiedzy obcych wywiadów są wszędzie? Czy stanowią zagrożenie dla zwykłych ludzi? Czy on i Natalie powinni się bać?

Clint odpowiada na wszystkie jego pytania cierpliwie, próbując wyjaśnić, że bycie agentem kontrwywiadu jest przez większość czasu dosyć nudne i wymaga wypełniania nieprzebranej ilości formularzy, a wyjazdy w teren zdarzają się raczej sporadycznie. Alex kiwa tylko głową, zasłuchany.

Natalie patrzy na Clinta z tym samym dziwnym uśmiechem, który byłby piękny, gdyby nie był trochę straszny.

 

* * *

 

— Musisz rozgrzebać węgle.

Clint podskakuje, o mały włos nie upuszczając szczypców, którymi usypywał z węgli równą górkę. Fakt, że tymi samym szczypcami miał zamiar przewracać później mięso, był bez znaczenia. Dopóki Bobbi się o tym nie dowie, w każdym razie.

— To nie jest pierwszy grill, którego rozpalam — odpowiada trochę opryskliwie, czując nad ramieniem ciepły, miętowy oddech.

— Widząc, jak beznadziejnie się do tego zabierasz, nigdy bym na to nie wpadła — rzuca Natalie i Clint jest niemal pewien, że uśmiecha się zarozumiale do jego pleców. — Masz rozpalić grilla, a nie usypać kurhan. Nie pozwalasz na normalną cyrkulację powietrza, która jest niezbędna do odpowiedniego rozżarzenia węgli. Czekaj, pokażę ci jak…

Natalie bezczelnie wyjmuje Clintowi szczypce z rąk i w kilka sekund niweczy efekty jego niezbyt ciężkiej pracy. Węglowa górka zostaje wyrównana, a kilka węgli obróconych i już po chwili czuć bijące od paleniska ciepło. Natalie umieszcza nad nim kratkę i wykonuje rękami ten sam gest, którym dziewczęta z _Koła fortuny_ prezentują przygotowane dla uczestników nagrody.

Clint bardzo chce się na nią dalej złościć, ale musi przyznać, że Natalie zachowuje się tak bezpretensjonalnie uroczo, że naprawdę trudno się na nią obrażać. Kiedy więc mimo woli parska śmiechem, Natalie wygląda na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.

— Czy steki też ja mam zrobić?

— Odstąp od mojego grilla, kobieto! — Clint wyrywa jej szczypce z rąk, ale ponieważ przez cały czas się uśmiecha, wie, że Natalie ani przez chwilę nie bierze jego słów na poważnie. — Grillowanie to męska rozrywka, jak polowanie na niedźwiedzie i składanie modeli samolotów. Alex! — krzyczy do sąsiada, który rozmawia właśnie z Bobbi i młodymi Jeffersonami spod dwunastki. — Twoja baba wtrąca się do moich steków!

Alex odwraca się w ich stronę, po czym kręci głową.

— Ona wtrąca się do wszystkiego — odpowiada ze śmiechem. — Lepiej się poddaj, bo tej walki nie wygrasz!

— Przynosisz wstyd całemu rodzajowi męskiemu — stwierdza grobowym głosem Clint.

Alex wzrusza ramionami.

— U nas to i tak Natalie grilluje.

Clint łapie się teatralnym gestem za serce, podczas gdy Natalie przygląda się krytycznie jego popisom.

— Skończyłeś, Barton?

Clint szczerzy się do niej.

— Jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem, _Rushman_.

Natalie przewraca oczami, ale nie próbuje już więcej przejąć kontroli nad grillem. Jednak zamiast zmyć się niepostrzeżenie, zakłada ręce na piersi i… stoi.

— Jeśli liczysz na to, że będę zabawiać cię konwersacją, to czeka cię srogie rozczarowanie — wzdycha po chwili Clint, kiedy nabiera pewności, że Natalie nigdzie się nie wybiera. — Przyjęcia w ogródku to specjalność Bobbi. Ja jestem tylko gościem od przewracania kotletów.

Natalie uśmiecha się lekko.

— Chyba nie jest aż tak źle…?

— O nie, jest dużo gorzej — odpowiada Clint. — Zresztą, to twoi sąsiedzi, sama wiesz najlepiej, jak się bawią. W każdym razie, jeśli przynajmniej w części przypominają naszych dotychczasowych znajomych, to nie sądzę, żebym potrafił z nimi wytrzymać.

Natalie kiwa głową, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

— I jak rozumiem, w okolicach grilla czujesz się najbezpieczniej?

— Zawsze mogę polać węgle wodą i zrobić sobie zasłonę dymną. — Clint wzrusza ramionami. — Poza tym ludzie nie lubią, jak ubrania nasiąkają im zapachem spalenizny.

Natalie patrzy w stronę głównego stołu, dookoła którego kłębi się co najmniej kilkanaście osób. Kiedy tylko skończyli się rozpakowywać, Bobbi stwierdziła, że powinni zaprosić do siebie wszystkich sąsiadów z ulicy. _Nie zaszkodzi mieć tutaj jakichś znajomych, Clint_ — tłumaczyła mu, jakby był upartym dzieckiem, które na złość mamie odmrozi sobie uszy.

Clint nie był dzieckiem. Po prostu nie znosił ludzi. A już szczególnie ludzi z przedmieścia.

— W takim razie — podejmuje po chwili Natalie, wyrywając go z zamyślenia — ja tu sobie z tobą postoję.

Clint milczy przez chwilę, po czym mówi jej, że w pudełku na stole jest jeszcze szpikulec do mięsa.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy w czwartek Fury oznajmia całemu departamentowi, że na terenie stanu Waszyngton działa dobrze zorganizowana siatka szpiegów i informatorów KGB, Clint nie jest pewny, czy czuje ulgę, czy zdenerwowanie. Nie chce przyznać, że odkąd wrócił do pracy z biurkiem, nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić.

Jakby przez te trzy lata zatracił gdzieś samego siebie i teraz nie umiał po prostu _być_.

— Mogą być każdym i nikim jednocześnie — mówi Fury, łypiąc na nich jednym okiem. — Mają normalne domy i rodziny, wykonują normalne zawody. Mówią po angielsku bez śladu rosyjskiego akcentu. Żyją i mieszkają pośród nas. Po czym dostają zaszyfrowaną wiadomość, wyciągają giwery z piwnicy i idą mordować ludzi.

Co jak co, ale przemawiać to Fury umie.

— Kradną nasze tajemnice państwowe, robią zdjęcia planom naszych rakiet, przekupują naszych obywateli… Przypominają karaluchy, które rozlazły się po domu i są teraz wszędzie, w każdej szparze i pod każdą klepką. A naszym zadaniem jest przeprowadzenie gruntownej dezynsekcji.

Zebrani w korytarzu agenci kiwają poważnie głowami. Clint spogląda porozumiewawczo w stronę Sharon, która w swojej białej garsonce (noszonej uparcie i wbrew wszelkim prawom bogów i ludzi już po Dniu Pracy) wygląda oczywiście zjawiskowo pięknie, a przez to całkowicie nie na miejscu. W odpowiedzi Sharon unosi brwi, tak jakby chciała go zapytać, czy spodziewał się czegoś innego.

Clint wzrusza ramionami. Cóż, jeśli ktokolwiek zakładał, że pewnego dnia komuchy po prostu stwierdzą, że pakują kałasznikowy i wracają do domu, to był skończonym idiotą.

— Departament Obrony oczekuje od nas wyników. Ja oczekuję, że spełnimy nasz zasrany obowiązek. Pytania? — Milczenie. — W takim razie możecie się rozejść.

Fury odwraca się na pięcie i znika w swoim gabinecie, podczas gdy zebrani pod jego drzwiami agenci szepczą jeszcze chwilę między sobą, podekscytowani, po czym wracają do swoich biurek.

Sharon podchodzi do Clinta, uśmiechając się bez śladu humoru.

— Szef wygląda na zdenerwowanego — zagaja, przyciskając do piersi teczkę z dokumentacją.

— Skąd wiesz? Ten człowiek ma twarz jak kamienna maska — parska Clint.

— I takie ma zresztą poczucie humoru — dodaje teatralnym szeptem Sharon, głównie dlatego, że to zabawne, a niekoniecznie dlatego, że to prawda. Fury nie żartuje może często, ale kiedy już to robi, cały departament leży ze śmiechu. Albo leżałby, gdyby się tak Fury’ego nie bał.

— Co myślisz o tym, co powiedział? — pyta Clint, gdy dochodzą do swoich biurek.

Clint i Sharon pracują razem od lat. Poznali się, jeszcze zanim Clint zgodził się na pracę pod przykrywką. Kiedy wrócił, obsypany pochwałami (zmęczony do granic możliwości), nie mógł się jednak zupełnie odnaleźć. Sam departament zmienił się i nie zmienił jednocześnie. Nowi ludzie, nowe procedury, nowe krzesła obrotowe… Powiedzieć, że Clint czuł się tym przytłoczony, to mało.

Wtedy do jego życia wróciła Sharon, wybawiając go z opresji niczym rycerz na, _nomen-omen_ , białym koniu.

— Nie mogę już patrzeć na to, jak się męczysz — wyparowała któregoś dnia. — Zwłaszcza że wtedy bardziej niż zwykle przypominasz mopsa.

Clint spojrzał na nią spode łba, kompletnie nie w nastroju do żartów. Pamięta, że Sharon westchnęła wtedy ciężko i przyłożyła wierzch dłoni do czoła.

— Ale nie lękaj się, cny kawalerze — zaintonowała. — Pomoc nadchodzi! Byłam u Fury’ego, jak chcesz, możesz trochę za mną połazić i poudawać, że jesteś mi do czegoś potrzebny.

To była najmilsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek spotkała Clinta w pracy.

Teraz, kiedy minęło już kilka miesięcy (kiedy rozpakował wreszcie ostatnie pudła w nowym domu i zaczął rozmawiać z Bobbi o czymś innym niż pogoda), jest już lepiej. I tylko czasami Clint spogląda dookoła siebie, jakby nie wiedział, gdzie jest, jakby zamiast schludnego, choć trochę nieuporządkowanego biura i agentów w obrzydliwie nudnych garniturach spodziewał się —

(zadymionej piwnicy, mężczyzn w skórzanych kurtkach i z szaleństwem w oczach; rozłożonych na drewnianych skrzyniach map i planów, lepkich od potu dłoni i pełnych nienawiści szeptów)

— czegoś innego.

— Włos się jeży — odpowiada Sharon, wyrywając Clinta z zamyślenia. — Współczuję Fury’emu, na jego miejscu nie miałabym najmniejszego pojęcia, od czego zacząć. — Sharon siada w fotelu, po czym opiera na blacie biurka łokcie, żeby podeprzeć dłońmi podbródek. — Jeśli to prawda, a umówmy się, skoro powiedział to Fury, to raczej nie jest żart, to… Nie wiem, nie wiem nawet, co powiedzieć. — Po chwili milczenia dodaje: — Clint?

— Mhm?

— Myślisz, że z tego będzie wojna? Boisz się wojny, Clint?

I niech to będzie ostateczny dowód na to, jak bardzo Clint ma nasrane w głowie, jak bardzo w błędzie byli wszyscy psycholodzy, którzy stwierdzili, że może wracać do pracy i że nic mu nie jest. Bo Clint nie boi się wojny, nie boi się takiej śmierci, jaką dzisiejsza wojna może przynieść. Ogląda telewizję i wie, że jeśli będzie dostatecznie blisko miejsca wybuchu (a znając Clinta, to będzie w samym sercu atomowego grzyba), nic nie poczuje, tylko zniknie, ulatniając się razem z nuklearnych podmuchem.

Clint nie boi się więc wojny, nie to go przeraża. Myśli, że boi się trochę choroby, powolnego rozkładu przykutego do łóżka ciała. Boi się też czasami samotności, tego, że Bobbi odejdzie i będzie musiał spędzić każdy kolejny dzień swojego życia bez niej.

Ale najbardziej przeraża go świadomość, że pewnego dnia może odwrócić się, żeby zapytać kogoś z Biura o godzinę i spojrzeć prosto w lufę wycelowanego w siebie pistoletu.

Wie jednak, że Sharon, która nie przeszła tego, co on (która nie udawała przez trzy lata przyjaciółki ludzi, którzy byli jej największymi wrogami), nie zrozumie go. Sharon nie budzi się w nocy zlana potem, ulegając kompulsywnej potrzebie sprawdzenia wszystkich okien i zamków w drzwiach; nie nachyla się nad jedyną osobą, którą kocha, żeby sprawdzić, czy ta osoba na pewno oddycha.

Sharon jest dobrą agentką, może nawet jedną z najlepszych. Była na wielu akcjach, tak, tylko że to co innego, niż ten przenikający do szpiku kości strach, który towarzyszy Clintowi w każdej sekundzie istnienia. (Bo może nie złapali ich wszystkich, bo może któryś z nich dowiedział się, jak Clint nazywa się naprawdę i gdzie mieszka; że ma żonę, że ma przyjaciół i że można go zniszczyć tak łatwo, jak on zniszczył ich…)

Sharon jest… Jest _cała_. Nie straciła jeszcze żadnej ważnej części siebie. Jest mądra i odważna, _tak bardzo_ odważna, i…

Clint prędzej wyrwałby sobie serce, niż pozwolił, żeby bała się tak jak on.

— Trochę — mówi, bo tak odpowiedziałby każdy normalny człowiek.

Sharon kiwa poważnie głową i podsuwa mu pod nos akta ich ostatniej sprawy.

 

* * *

 

Tak jakoś wychodzi, że ostatecznie Clint trzyma się raczej z Natalie, a Bobbi — z Alexem. To trochę dziwne, bo nie tak działają międzymałżeńskie przyjaźnie, ale z drugiej strony żadne z nich nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu układowi. Clint postanawia nie szukać na siłę problemu tam, gdzie go najwyraźniej nie ma.

Zwłaszcza że dzięki Alexowi może skutecznie wymigać się od pewnych przykrych obowiązków. Takich jak chociażby zakupy.

A Clint nienawidzi robić zakupów.

— Nie powinieneś ich puszczać samych — mówi Natalie śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, kręcąc się nerwowo po kuchni. Clint pochyla się lekko do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole i bawiąc się rozmiękłą etykietką butelki piwa.

— A co, boisz się, że Bobbi porwie twojego mężulka na księżyc?

— Nie bądź głupi. — Clint nie musi widzieć twarzy Natalie, żeby wiedzieć, że przewraca oczami.

— Ej, gdyby Bobbi chciała, spokojnie ukradłaby rakietę. I twojego męża też!

Natalie odwraca się do niego, opierając się o zlew. W ręku trzyma mokry talerz, który wyciera powolnymi, kolistymi ruchami, i patrzy na Clinta w zamyśleniu.

— Ty naprawdę się nie boisz, że ona cię zdradzi — stwierdza.

Clint w odpowiedzi tylko wzrusza ramionami.

— Ufam jej. Ty nie ufasz Alexowi?

Natalie uśmiecha się dziwnie, tak jak tylko ona potrafi się uśmiechać (skrycie, gorzko; Clint nie lubi tego uśmiechu).

— Ufam — mówi i głos nawet jej nie zadrży. — Wiem, że Alex nie zrobi niczego, o czym nie będę wiedziała.

Clint bierze łyk swojego Budweisera.

— Więc nie wiem, w czym problem.

— Jakbyś mi dał skończyć, to byś wiedział, a nie od razu zacząłeś jakieś idiotyczne tyrady o zaufaniu i rakietach. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.

— Mówię, jak jest. — Clint rozkłada teatralnie ręce. — Moja żona jest fajniejsza od twojego męża. Zdarza się. To nie zawody i wcale nie przegrałaś.

Natalie patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym wybucha śmiechem.

— Wiesz co, Clint, powiem ci, że zasługujesz na wszystko, co cię dzisiaj spotka.

To wzbudza w nim lekki niepokój.

— A co mnie dzisiaj spotka? — pyta podejrzliwie.

Natalie przechyla kokieteryjnie głowę.

— Powiedz mi, panie wielki agencie kontrwywiadu, co Bobbi pojechała załatwić? — pyta go słodko.

— Jakieś… zakupy? — Clint drapie się po potylicy, tak jakby miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

— Mhm. Meble. A dokładniej kanapę. I pasujące do obić zasłony. I może dywan — wymienia spokojnie Natalie, a Clint wreszcie zaczyna rozumieć, na czym polega zagrożenie. Wydaje z siebie przeciągły, nieludzki jęk, po czym uderza czołem w stół i nakrywa głowę rękoma.

— Te dwa snoby mnie zrujnują — mówi zduszonym przez blat głosem. Kiedy unosi wreszcie głowę, Natalie aż trzęsie się ze śmiechu. Przyciska do piersi talerz i ścierkę, którą go przed chwilą wycierała. Kiedy tak patrzy na Clinta przymrużonymi, jasnymi oczami, nagle wydaje mu się dobrych kilka lat młodsza. W pewnym momencie zaczyna przezabawnie świszczeć i Clint nie wytrzymuje.

— Masz najdurniejszy śmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem — mówi, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, ale w odpowiedzi Natalie tylko świszczy głośniej i robi się lekko czerwona na twarzy.

— Ha, ha, ha. Nie wiem, co jest aż tak zabawnego w całej tej sytuacji, ale proszę, nie krępuj się…

— Twoja mi-i-na… — sapie Natalie, ocierając kłykciem wilgotne kąciki oczu. Bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, jakby musiała się upewnić, że nie spuściła z siebie całego powietrza. — Uff, dobra, już mi przeszło.

— Naszemu domowemu budżetowi pewnie jeszcze długo nie przejdzie — marudzi Clint, odrywając etykietkę do końca i zwijając ją w rulonik. — No co mam zrobić, jak zapomniałem, że mieliśmy w tym tygodniu jechać po tę durną kanapę?

— Widzisz, powinieneś się domyślić, że coś jest nie tak. Bobbi zbyt łatwo zgodziła się wziąć Alexa zamiast ciebie, żeby tu chodziło o zwykłe wyjście do warzywniaka.

— Zaczynam mieć nadzieję, że jednak mają płomienny romans — żartuje Clint, patrząc na Natalie porozumiewawczo, ale ta znowu robi się jakaś dziwna. Clint zastanawia się, czy to dlatego, że domyśla się, co się dzieje za tą fasadą idealnego małżeństwa, którą on i Bobbi pokazują światu. Czasami Clintowi wydaje się, że Rushmanowie posyłają mu spojrzenia pełne współczucia i ma wtedy ochotę uciec jak najdalej od nich, od Bobbi — od wszystkich ludzi, którzy widzą za wiele i rozumieją zbyt dużo.

Natalie patrzy na niego uważnie spod rzęs, aż w końcu odzywa się jakby po chwili wahania:

— Niewielu mężczyzn ma takie zaufanie do kobiet.

— Nie wiem, jak inni mężczyźni i inne kobiety, ale ja i Bobbi o to jedno się nie boimy. Mówiłem ci, ufam jej — odpowiada Clint.

— A ty?

— Co ja?

— Sobie też ufasz?

Clint patrzy na Natalie, na jej potargane od śmiechu włosy i pełne usta; na jej wielkie oczy i gładkie ramiona, odsłonięte bluzką bez rękawów.

Patrzy na ramiączko od stanika, które zsunęło się w dół, i odpowiada zupełnie spokojnie:

— Tak.

Natalie odwraca wzrok. Poprawia ramiączko.

 

* * *

 

Clint powtarza sobie, że musi być gorzej, żeby mogło być lepiej, ale powoli sam przestaje w to wierzyć. Pamięta, że nie zawsze tak było, że nie zawsze czuł się jak obcy we własnym domu. Ale może na tym polega problem — to nie jest _jego_ dom. To dom Bobbi, wybrany przez Bobbi, urządzony przez Bobbi, mający serce _dzięki_ Bobbi.

Clint jest tylko facetem, który w nim nocuje.

Nie bolałoby go to tak bardzo, gdyby nie fakt, że kiedyś, zanim wyjechał (zanim zostawił Bobbi na trzy lata po to, żeby zostać pieprzonym bohaterem) było inaczej. Na początku nie mieli dużo — później śmiali się, że oboje zaczynali od parzenia kawy, chociaż z zupełnie innych powodów. Clint długo cieszył się zaszczytnym tytułem króla kserokopiarki, zanim Fury zaczął przydzielać go do poważnych spraw. Bobbi spędziła kilka lat jako asystentka w laboratorium, pracując na rzecz (i rachunek) mniej zdolnych od siebie naukowców, których jedyną przewagą nad nią było to, że mogli zapuścić wąsy.

— Mogłabym zacząć przyjmować testosteron — chichotała pewnego wieczoru Bobbi, przewracając się na plecy na ich niezbyt czystym dywanie. — Mogłabym… Mogłabym wyhodować sobie brodę! Dłuższą niż ma profesor Landry! Byłaby piękna i zadbana, i zapleciona w warkocz. O, taka! — Pokazała rękami, jak duża. — Kochałbyś mnie, gdybym miała brodę, Clint?

— Kochałbym cię, choćbyś miała dwie! — przysięgał trochę bełkotliwie Clint, a Bobbi, zaróżowiona od wina, śmiała się i śmiała, aż w końcu musiał pochylić się nad nią i ją pocałować, żeby nie obudziła sąsiadów.

Ale ani FBI, ani NASA nie mogły się długo opierać Bartonom. Clint zamykał każdą swoją sprawę w rekordowym tempie, a laboratorium Bobbi znalazło się w końcu pod kierownictwem kogoś, kto mentalnie nie utknął w epoce kamienia łupanego. Wraz z upływem lat, oboje stawali coraz lepsi w tym, co robili, i pięli się do góry.

Gdyby Clint tego nie przeżył, nie uwierzyłby, że można być tak idiotycznie, bezpretensjonalnie szczęśliwym. Wzięli kredyt i kupili mały domek na przedmieściach. Clint nienawidził podmiejskiego stylu życia bardziej niż morowej zarazy, o czym Bobbi doskonale wiedziała, ale dla szczęśliwych ludzi taki drobiazg nie był żadnym problemem, co najwyżej powodem do żartów i przekomarzań.

A potem, w najlepszym momencie, przyszła propozycja od dyrekcji. W Iowa rosła w siłę nowa grupa terrorystyczna, która powoli przechodziła od etapu wypisywania bzdurnego graffiti do napadów na ludzi. Kiedy FBI dostało informację, że członkowie grupy zaczęli masowo kupować broń i materiały wybuchowe, stało się jasne, że niedługo może dojść do tragedii.

Postanowiono, że na tym etapie najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie wprowadzenie do grupy informatora, kogoś, kto rozpracuje ją od środka. Potrzebny był ktoś inteligentny, potrafiący odpowiednio wejść w rolę i zjednać sobie przychylność członków tej organizacji. A biorąc pod uwagę kwestie ideologiczne, nie zaszkodziłoby, żeby ten ktoś był pochodzącym z Iowa niebieskookim blondynem.

Clint został podobno zarekomendowany, zanim jeszcze Fury wysłuchał do końca swoich przełożonych. Zgodził się. Jak mógł się nie zgodzić? Biała Duma, bo tak ( _oczywiście_ ) nazywała się ta banda chorych sukinsynów, atakowała czarnych policjantów, wybijała szyby w sklepach czarnych sklepikarzy i zastraszała czarnych studentów. A zdaniem Clinta tego typu gówno nie miało racji bytu w jego kraju od dobrych dwudziestu lat. Sam miał w końcu czarnych przyjaciół, czarnych współpracowników i czarnego szefa. Chodził do czarnego dentysty i regularnie uprawiał jogging z Samem Wilsonem, swoim czarnym sąsiadem.

Musiał jechać.

— Nie jedź — poprosiła go Bobbi, kiedy tylko powiedział jej, co mu zaproponowano. Fury dał mu czas do namysłu ( _Zastanów się nad tym dobrze, Barton_ — powiedział. — _Nie chcę, żebyś czegokolwiek żałował_ ), ale obaj wiedzieli, że Clint zdecydował się właściwie w chwili, w której usłyszał, co trzeba zrobić.

Bobbi też to wiedziała. Ale i tak go poprosiła, żeby im odmówił.

Rozmawiali całą noc. Clint tłumaczył, dlaczego to dla niego ważne, dlaczego chce to zrobić. Bobbi to wtedy rozumiała, tego jednego jest nadal pewny. Oboje ani przez chwilę nie wątpili w to, że Clint wróci, a Bobbi na niego poczeka, i że koniec końców wszystko będzie dobrze.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że tej nocy Clint dokonał pewnego wyboru.

Dopiero później zrozumieli, że chwila, w której Clint wybrał pracę zamiast Bobbi, była tak naprawdę początkiem końca.

 

* * *

 

Czasami Bobbi próbuje z nim o tym rozmawiać.

— Wiem, że nie możesz spać — mówi do jego pleców, bo zawsze, kiedy Bobbi chce porozmawiać, Clint musi bardzo pilnie naprawić zawiasy w szafce, albo załatać rurę pod zlewem, albo wyczyścić swoją broń, albo… — Myślisz, że nie słyszę, jak chodzisz w nocy po domu, jak trzaskasz drzwiami i oknami, jak…? Chryste, Clint, jestem twoją żoną, nie mogę… Nie mogę już dłużej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że _z tobą_ wszystko jest w porządku.

— Mam stresującą pracę, Bobbi — odpowiada Clint, nie odwracając się do niej. Dzisiaj naprawia gniazdko, któremu, zanim go nie rozkręcił, nic nie dolegało. — Nic dziwnego, że miewam gorsze noce.

— Ty nie miewasz gorszych nocy, Clint. Ty masz tylko złe.

Clint nie odpowiada.

— Ja po prostu… — Bobbi przerywa na chwilę, jakby szukała właściwych słów. — Ja po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Jestem twoją żoną — powtarza.

Nie: _Kocham cię_ , ale: _Jestem twoja żoną_. Jakby to był obowiązek, jakby musiała, a nie chciała się o niego martwić. Clint sam już nie wie, czy doszukuje się drugiego dna tam, gdzie go nie ma, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

— Nic mi nie jest, Bobbi. To tylko bezsenność.

— Clint, spójrz na mnie.

Mimo woli odwraca się w jej stronę. Bobbi ma łzy w oczach.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy.

Clint krzywi się.

— Chryste, Bobbi, skąd ty bierzesz te teksty, z Cosmo?

— Może nie jestem psychiatrą, ale nie jestem też ślepa! Czasami… Czasami jest dobrze i wtedy wydaje mi się, że sobie wszystko uroiłam. Ale na jeden dobry dzień przypada pięć złych. Nie rozmawiasz ze mną, nie o ważnych rzeczach, nie tak jak…

Tak jak kiedyś, dopowiada Clint w myślach. Pochyla się znowu nad rozgrzebanym kontaktem. Po chwili słyszy za sobą cichy, drżący od powstrzymywanego płaczu głos Bobbi:

— Nie wiem, czy mogę tak żyć.

Clint też nie wie, czy może. Jest pewien, że nie powinna.

 

* * *

 

Clint coraz częściej ucieka do Rushmanów pod byle pretekstem. Świadomość tego, że Bobbi jest przez niego nieszczęśliwa, ciąży mu na sercu, a każde spojrzenie na jej smutną, zaciętą twarz przypomina mu, że nie potrafi przestać jej krzywdzić.

Lubi patrzeć na Rushmanów; lubi patrzeć, jak zmywają razem naczynia, jak Natalie śmieje się z żartów Alexa i jak Alex ciągnie ją zaczepnie za koński ogon. Nie jest pewny, na ile Rushmanowie zdają sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje z jego małżeństwem. Podejrzewa, że wiedzą więcej, niżby się spodziewał. Bobbi i Alex są w końcu dosyć blisko, chociaż Clint nie wie, na ile Bobbi mu ufa. Czasami wraca myślami do swojej rozmowy z Natalie (do jej śmiechu i piegów; nigdy do opuszczonego ramiączka), ale nawet teraz myśl o tym, że Bobbi mogłaby go zdradzić, jest dla niego całkowicie absurdalna.

Alex przy Clincie zachowuje się tak jak zawsze — śmieje się i żartuje, opowiadając niestworzone historie o klientach swojego małego biura. Chwali się sukcesami Natalie, która niedawno odeszła z kancelarii i została asystentką asystentki Tony’ego Starka — tak, _tego_ Tony’ego Starka, faceta, który praktycznie samodzielnie zapewnia Ameryce przewagę nad Związkiem Radzieckim w wyścigu zbrojeń. Natalie co prawda nie zna się na broni, ale jest świetną prawniczką, a to, jak się okazało, było dla SI nie mniej ważne niż doktorat z fizyki kwantowej.

Clint nie przyznaje się Alexowi, że on sam odradzał Natalie rzucenie kancelarii. Nie podobało mu się, że Natalie z prawniczki ma _awansować_ na sekretarkę. Wie, że ona sama się z nim zgadza, ale, jak mu wtedy powiedziała, nawet sekretarka sekretarki Starka zarabia trzy razy więcej niż partnerzy w jej kancelarii. Może to nie była dobra decyzja z punktu widzenia jej kariery, mówiła, ale dla niej i dla Alexa — tak. Potrzebowali pieniędzy, żeby spłacić dom i zaciągnąć kolejny kredyt, tym razem na rozwój biura podróży Alexa.

— Życie — Natalie skwitowała to ze smutnym, zupełnie nieprzekonującym uśmiechem.

Clint pamięta, że pozwolił jej wtedy oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu, dając jej chwilę na pożałowanie tej decyzji, zanim z pełnym przekonaniem co do słuszności swojego wyboru wyruszy na podbój Stark Industries.

Bez względu na wszystko, Clint jest jednak wdzięczny Alexowi za odciąganie jego myśli od Bobbi. Natalie… Z Natalie jest inaczej. Co prawda nigdy z nią nie rozmawia o tym, co się dzieje z jego małżeństwem, ale czuje, że nie musi. W oczach Natalie nadal widzi współczucie, ale tym razem mu to nie przeszkadza. Już nie.

Nie mówi więc o Bobbi, bo nie umie, tak jak nigdy nie umiał rozmawiać o uczuciach (na przykład powiedzieć _Kocham cię_ bez wplecionego w wyznanie żartu), ale czasami — czasami mówi o innych rzeczach.

— Najgorsze były te dni, kiedy zaczynałem myśleć, że nie wszyscy są źli… Tak, wiesz, do szpiku kości. Czasami piłem z nimi piwo i oglądałem baseball, i nagle uderzało mnie to, że dobrze się bawię. Z gośćmi, którzy życzyli śmierci całej rzeszy porządnych Amerykanów. A ja niektórych z nich zaczynałem naprawdę _lubić_.

— Clint…

— Co to o mnie mówi, Nat? Jak… Jak _ktokolwiek_ mógłby zapomnieć nawet na chwilę, gdzie jest i kim są — co _robią_ — ludzie, z którymi rozmawia? Do tej pory śni mi się, że jestem tam z nimi, w tej pieprzonej piwnicy, i, Chryste, nie wiem, gramy w karty albo robimy coś równie banalnego… I to właściwie wszystko, po prostu tam jestem i spędzam razem z nimi czas, i dobrze się bawię — tylko że potem się budzę i czuję do siebie taki… Taki _wstręt_ …

Natalie chwyta go za rękę. Nie kładzie swojej dłoni na jego, nie poklepuje go delikatnie po plecach, tylko ściska jego rękę tak mocno, że Clint czuje, jak zatrzymuje się krążenie w jego palcach.

— Nie jestem idiotą — mówi Clint cicho, nie patrząc na nią. — Wiem, że zrobiłem to, co musiałem. Wiem, że postąpiłem słusznie. Po prostu czasami — przełyka ślinę —nienawidzę się za to, że były chwile, w których nie udawałem.

— Nie wszyscy potrafią udawać — odpowiada Natalie.

Clint zaciska usta.

— Naprawdę myślałem, że dam radę.

Kiedy odwraca głowę lekko w jej stronę, widzi, że Natalie patrzy na niego dziwnie.

— Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Clint — podejmuje w końcu. — Nigdy nie powinieneś się tam znaleźć.

— Mówisz tak, jakby szpieg nie mógł być dobrym człowiekiem. — Clint trąca ramię Natalie swoim, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę żartem, ale Natalie nie reaguje na zaczepkę, tylko pyta poważnie:

— A może?

 

* * *

 

Kiedy pewnego dnia Bobbi pyta go zbolałym głosem:

— Może powinniśmy postarać się o dziecko?

Clint bez wahania odpowiada:

— Chcę rozwodu.

Tak naprawdę chce przez to powiedzieć, że nie jest tego wart, nie jest _jej_ wart. Jednego Clint jest bowiem pewien — Bobbi nie chce i nigdy nie chciała mieć dzieci. Tak jak zresztą i on, w tym względzie zawsze byli ze sobą zgodni. Może gdyby Bobbi nie wyglądała w tym momencie jak owca prowadzona na rzeź, może wtedy zacząłby się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie zmieniła zdania, ale tak?

Kiedy Bobbi oddycha z wyraźną ulgą, Clint wie, że podjął właściwą decyzję.

 

* * *

 

— Naprawdę już do siebie nie wrócicie? — pyta go później Natalie, przyciskając butelkę piwa do piersi. Siedzą u niej w kuchni, sami. Alex wyjechał na kilka dni na jakąś konferencję turystyczną, a Bobbi przyjechała właśnie po ostatnie pudła. Wyprowadzała się na raty, wpadając do ich (teraz już tylko jego) domu raz na kilka dni, żeby porwać ze sobą kilka kolejnych drobiazgów.

Clint nie wie, czy może powiedzieć, że rozstali się w przyjaźni — nie jest po prostu pewien, czy takie rozstanie jest w ogóle możliwe. Stosunkowo szybko jednak zgodzili się co do najważniejszych rzeczy. Ustalili, że on zatrzyma dom, bo jest bliżej jego biura, a Bobbi za część ich oszczędności kupi mieszkanie bliżej centrum i samochód. Wybrała małego, czereśniowego Chevroleta, o którym kiedyś Clint powiedziałby, że przypomina bardziej zabawkę niż prawdziwy samochód. Teraz jednak pojechał z Bobbi na giełdę i pozwolił jej wybrać bez słowa komentarza, pilnując tylko, żeby sprzedawca nie naciągnął jej na jakiś świeżo odmalowany złom.

Tak naprawdę Clint wcale nie jest przekonany, że podział, na jaki się zdecydowali, jest sprawiedliwy, bo to w końcu nie jemu zależało na domu na przedmieściach (i to nie on włożył w jego urządzenie całe serce), ale Bobbi zapewniła go, że to najlepsze, najbardziej rozsądne rozwiązanie dla nich obojga.

I tak Clintowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak spędzać kolejne popołudnia w lawendowo-miętowej kuchni Natalie i zastanawiać się, w którym momencie jego życie zaczęło rozsypywać się jak domek z kart.

— Nie zawsze wszystko można naprawić — odpowiada po chwili namysłu na jej pytanie. W odpowiedzi Natalie przygryza dolną wargę, po czym wzdycha:

— Po prostu myślałam, że się kochacie.

Clint przykłada swoją butelkę do ust i bierze ostatni łyk ciepłego już, pozbawionego bąbelków piwa, po czym odstawia ją i przez chwilę wodzi palcem wskazującym po mokrym szkle.

— Oczywiście, że kocham Bobbi — podejmuje po chwili — i wiem, że ona kocha mnie. Była pierwszą dziewczyną, którą zaprosiłem do kina, i pierwszą, która nie pozwoliła mi za siebie zapłacić. Byłem na jej uroczystym rozdaniu dyplomów, a ona na zakończeniu mojego szkolenia w Quantico. Wiem, że jej matka nie mówi o mnie inaczej jak _ten prostak z Iowa_ , a ona wie, że kiedyś pobiłem się o nią z moim bratem. Znamy się od dwunastu lat, spędziliśmy razem prawie całe nasze dorosłe życie, tak że nawet nie pamiętam, jak to jest żyć bez niej. — Bierze głęboki oddech. — Więc nie mów mi, Nat, że nie kocham Bobbi, tylko dlatego, że biorę z nią rozwód. Tak jakby to, że nie możemy już być razem, oznaczało, że się nie kochamy. Bo jeśli naprawdę tak myślisz, jeśli… Jeśli wierzysz, że tak łatwo przestaje się kochać i że bycie razem jest jedynym dowodem miłości, to chyba po prostu niewiele o niej wiesz.

— Nie chciałam cię urazić — odpowiada cicho Natalie. — Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Clint przeciera palcami zmęczone powieki.

— Po prostu… — waha się Natalie. — Po prostu martwię się o was. I jest mi przykro, że wam się nie udało. Myślałam, że komu jak komu, ale wam musi się udać.

Clint nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego nachyla się więc nad stołem i całuje Natalie w policzek.

 

* * *

 

Radzieccy szpiedzy wodzą cały departament za nos w sposób, który przyprawia Fury’ego o białą gorączkę. Jakby tego było mało, Rezydentura śledzi każdy ich krok, próbując złapać ich na choćby najmniejszym naruszeniu przepisów, dzięki któremu mogłaby się domagać głowy Fury’ego na tacy.

Dyrektor nadaje sprawie nielegalnych, jak o nich mówią, priorytetowe znaczenie. W rzeczywistości po prostu każdy z agentów musi teraz pracować za dwóch, bo oprócz spraw normalnie podpadających pod jurysdykcję ich departamentu, zajmują się dodatkowo tym. Z każdym kolejnym dniem atmosfera w Biurze pogarsza się. Śledztwo zdaje się od miesięcy tkwić w miejscu, podczas gdy kolejne instytucje histerycznie donoszą o kolejnych _podejrzanych_ działaniach swoich pracowników.

Niestety większość tych skarg prowadzi donikąd. Clint nie pamięta oczywiście _szalonych_ lat pięćdziesiątych, ale zastanawia się, czy Waszyngtonu nie nawiedził przypadkiem duch starego Joe McCarthy’ego.

Nielegalni są dobrzy w tym, co robią ( _oczywiście_ , że są dobrzy, gdyby nie byli, wojna już dawno by się skończyła i mogliby spokojnie popijać Mai Tai w swoich wziętych na kredyt domkach letniskowych). W każdym razie Biuro nie tylko nie może odkryć ich tożsamości, ale co więcej nie wie, co dokładnie jest ich celem.

A potem dostają telefon ze Stark Industries.

 

* * *

 

Virginia Potts nie słodzi kawy. Nie wiedzieć czemu Clint i jego trzy łyżeczki cukru czują się tym zawstydzeni.

— Nie będę ukrywać, że spodziewałam się kogoś innego — zaczyna Potts, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

— Dyrektor uznał, że ze względu na delikatną naturę omawianej sprawy lepiej będzie wysłać kogoś mniej rzucającego się w oczy. — Clint uśmiecha się krzywo. Potts kiwa poważnie głową, wyraźnie uznając racjonalność tego argumentu. — Mogę oczywiście panią zapewnić, że wszystko, o czym będziemy dziś rozmawiać, zostanie przekazane dyrektorowi bezpośrednio.

— Cóż, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak zaufać pańskiemu przełożonemu. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że w obecnej sytuacji to wyjątkowo trudne — mówi Potts, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Clint wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie.

— W dzisiejszych czasach łatwo popaść w paranoję — odpowiada spokojnie.

— I nie wątpię, że w wielu przypadkach to tylko paranoja. Ale kiedy największy producent broni w kraju zaczyna podejrzewać, że ktoś nieupoważniony kręci się po jego laboratoriach, FBI powinno zastanowić się dwa razy, zanim go zlekceważy.

Virginia Potts jest prawdopodobnie jedną z najpotężniejszych kobiet w kraju. Pepper, jak nazywają ją pieszczotliwie gazety, oficjalnie jest tylko asystentką Tony’ego Starka, genialnego wynalazcy i ulubieńca Ameryki. W rzeczywistości jednak wszyscy wiedzą, że kiedy Stark siedzi zamknięty w swojej pracowni, lutując kolejne fantastyczne urządzenia do rozrywania ludzi na kawałki, Virginia Potts zarządza SI żelazną ręką.

Clint wie o niej więcej, niż Potts mogłaby się spodziewać. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek pozna ją osobiście, ale Natalie wspomina o niej wystarczająco często, żeby Clint miał całkiem dobre wyobrażenie o tym, z kim ma do czynienia. Z opowieści Natalie wyłania się więc obraz kobiety bystrej, praktycznej i uporządkowanej, posiadającej niesamowity zmysł organizacji, a ponadto nadspodziewanie dobrze znającej się na broni. I na jej sprzedaży.

Nie wszystkim oczywiście się to podoba. Mówi się, że robiący ze Starkiem interesy generałowie woleliby, żeby jego asystentka parzyła im kawę, a nie nadzorowała przygotowywanie umów czy proces dystrybucji sprzętu. Szczególnie że jeśli nie można zmusić Starka do uczestniczenia w spotkaniach, jest jeszcze jego prawa ręka, Obadiaha Stane. Stane, który współpracował jeszcze z ojcem Starka, był — zdaniem generałów — ze _starej dobrej szkoły_ i nie przywiązywał nadmiernie dużej wagi do szczegółów.

Takich jak na przykład obowiązujące przepisy podatkowe.

Stane jednak nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego z obecnego układu — zawsze dawał do zrozumienia, że Virginii Potts należy się najwyższy szacunek, a jeśli komuś się to nie podoba, może zacząć robić interesy z Justinem Hammerem. Stane pozostaje więc dla Starka czymś na kształt patriotycznego kręgosłupa, podczas gdy Potts odpowiada za praktyczny wymiar _zabezpieczenia przyszłości amerykańskiego snu_ , co (jak powtarza Stark w niezliczonych wywiadach) ma być w końcu nadrzędnym celem SI.

Z tej perspektywy wysłanie Potts na spotkanie z przedstawicielem FBI miało sens — była bez wątpienia mniej rozpoznawalna (a nawet jeśli, to głównie dzięki Cosmopolitan, które rok w rok ogłasza ją ikoną stylu i elegancji) niż Stark czy Stane, jednocześnie posiadając dostęp do wszystkich kluczowych dla sprawy informacji. Ubrała się także odpowiednio — szykownie, ale skromnie, tak że nie wyróżnia się zupełnie spośród gości kawiarni, w której się umówili. I tylko Clint w swojej sztruksowej marynarce i krawacie z przeceny czuje się tutaj nie na miejscu, jakby kelner (w koszuli wartej pewnie całą jego pensję) miał go zaraz stąd wyprosić. (Nie myśli o tym, że Bobbi na pewno wygrzebałaby z jego szafy coś, co z powodzeniem mogłoby zostać wzięte za stylowe, a może nawet eleganckie).

W każdym razie nie zwracają na siebie zbyt wiele uwagi i Clint ma nadzieję, że tak zostanie.

— Ma pani rację — podejmuje po chwili. — FBI państwa nie zlekceważy. Nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Proszę mi więc powiedzieć, o czym chciała pani porozmawiać?

Potts upija łyk swojej kawy, po czym odstawia filiżankę na talerzyk, poprawiając nieświadomie uszko tak, żeby znajdowało się w linii równoległej do krawędzi stołu.

— Od kilkunastu miesięcy SI pracuje nad nową technologią kamuflażową, która, naszym zdaniem, zrewolucjonizuje współczesne lotnictwo wojskowe. Proszę sobie wyobrazić... — Potts zawiesza na chwilę głos, szukając zapewne odpowiednio prostych słów. — Proszę sobie wyobrazić samoloty, których nie wykrywają żadne radary. Samoloty, które mogą całkowicie niezauważone wlecieć nad terytorium innego państwa, a następnie zejść na tyle nisko, aby zrobić niezwykle dobrej jakości zdjęcia wybranemu obiektowi infrastruktury. Bazie wojskowej na przykład.

Clint gwiżdże cicho. Potts mimo woli uśmiecha się lekko.

— Dokładnie. Cieszę się, że rozumie pan, przed jak epokowym odkryciem stoimy. Pan Stark zajmuje się tym projektem osobiście i z każdym dniem jest coraz bliższy jego ukończenia. Ale już na tym etapie szkice i schematy, w których posiadaniu jesteśmy, są w stanie naprowadzić na właściwy trop każdego w miarę utalentowanego naukowca.

— Ten projekt mógłby zadecydować o naszej ostatecznej wygranej. — Clint kręci głową, ciągle nie dowierzając temu, co słyszy.

— Albo nas pogrążyć — dodaje Potts. — Jeśli tylko my będziemy w posiadaniu tej technologii, wtedy będziemy dysponować niezaprzeczalną przewagą nad wrogiem. Jeśli jednak technologia ta dostanie się w niepowołane ręce...

— Całą przewagę szlag trafi — dopowiada Clint.

— Nie tylko to. Gdybyśmy po prostu znaleźli się w punkcie wyjścia, zagrożenie nie byłoby tak wielkie. Ale proszę sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdybyśmy i my, i Rosjanie byli w posiadaniu takich samolotów. Żadna informacja nie byłaby bezpieczna; zarówno nasz, jak i ich wywiad pogrążyłby się w chaosie. A w chwili obecnej nie ma nic bardziej niebezpiecznego dla obu stron niż chaos.

_Boisz się wojny, Clint?_ — zapytała go kiedyś Sharon i Clint skłamał wtedy, że tak.

Nie jest już pewien, czy to ciągle kłamstwo.

¬— Rosjanie oczywiście nie mogą niczego odpuścić. Nawet dla własnego dobra — śmieje się cicho, jakby to był świetny żart.

— Jestem pewna, że zdają sobie sprawę z potencjalnego zagrożenia, ale może mają nadzieję, że poniesiemy o wiele więcej strat niż oni — wzdycha Potts. — Są całkowicie nieprzewidywalni.

— Chruszczow, wróć?

— Czy sugeruje pan, że pamiętam czasy Chruszczowa? — Potts uśmiecha się lekko i Clinta nagle uderza świadomość, że Potts z nim flirtuje. Clint przełyka ślinę i walczy z przemożną chęcią zwiania z kawiarni i zaszycia się w domu, albo jeszcze lepiej — w kuchni Natalie, tam, gdzie nie grozi mu konieczność zachowywania się jak normalny, będący w trakcie rozwodu facet.

Tylko że Clint nie pamięta nawet, kiedy ostatni raz myślał o innej kobiecie jako o, cóż, _kobiecie_ , i nie może powstrzymać fali poczucia winy, którą nagle czuje.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada szybko, zakłopotany, mając nadzieję, że nie robi się czerwony na twarzy. Musiał się jednak jakoś zdradzić ze swoim zdenerwowaniem, bo Potts zasłania usta ręką, a w kącikach jej oczu pojawiają się zmarszczki.

Śmieje się z niego.

— Proszę się nie obawiać, agencie Barton — zapewnia go po chwili, nachylając się konspiracyjnie nad stołem. — Nie nastaję na pana cnotę.

Clint wzrusza ramionami i bez zastanowienia wypala:

— I tak nie byłoby za bardzo na co nastawać.

Potts znowu parska śmiechem i Clint podpiera czoło dłonią, zamykając w zażenowaniu oczy.

— To chyba nie jest dobry moment, żeby wyjaśnić, że jestem w trakcie rozwodu i mogę reagować trochę… dziwnie?

— To nie pana wina. Proszę mi wierzyć, wiem z pierwszej ręki, jak to jest, kiedy przychodzi się do pracy i otrzymuje się propozycje natury innej niż biznesowa.

Milczą przez chwilę, ale tym razem cisza nie wydaje się Clintowi niezręczna, a wręcz przeciwnie, w jakiś sposób pożądana. Pasująca do tego momentu.

— Co państwa skłoniło do zgłoszenia sprawy FBI? — pyta w końcu. — Czy chodzi o działanie czysto prewencyjne czy...?

— Nie — Potts wchodzi mu w słowo. — Mamy doskonałą ochronę i proszę się nie obrazić, ale zwykle nie pozwalamy ingerować w naszą pracę żadnym instytucjom zewnętrznym, nawet rządowym. Jednak w ciągu ostatnich tygodni miało miejsce kilka zdarzeń, które nas zaniepokoiły.

— Na przykład?

— Ktoś _zgubił się_ i przypadkowo znalazł się na naszej hali produkcyjnej — podejmuje Potts, ściągając lekko usta. — Pracownicy donoszą nam o nieplanowanych kontrolach, którym są poddawani. Inni zgłaszają, że mają wrażenie, że ktoś był w ich biurze po godzinach pracy.

— Skąd ten pomysł?

— Czasami nie znajdują pewnych rzeczy tam, gdzie je zostawili… Wiem, co chce pan powiedzieć. — Potts podnosi rękę, gestem go uciszając. — To może nic nie znaczyć. Kilka niefortunnych zbiegów okoliczności i tyle. Nie przeczę, wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw, jakie grożą nam w naszej pracy, więc oczywiście możemy dawać się porwać pogłoskom o szpiegach, którzy kryją się w każdym kącie. Ale jeśli to jednak coś poważnego…

— Tak jak pani powiedziała, musimy się dwa razy zastanowić, zanim to zlekceważymy.

Potts kiwa głową.

— Jeszcze dzisiaj porozmawiam o tym z dyrektorem — oznajmia Clint. — W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni proszę się spodziewać telefonu ode mnie z datą kolejnego spotkania. Proszę także możliwie ograniczyć krąg osób, które zostaną poinformowane o tym, że jest pani z nami w kontakcie.

— Każdy jest podejrzany? — pyta Potts spokojnie, ale Clint widzi, że lekko trzęsą jej się ręce.

— Każdy jest podejrzany — potwierdza Clint. Unosi rękę, przywołując kelnera. — Proszę uprzedzić panów Starka i Stane’a, że oni również powinni być czujni. W razie jakichkolwiek nieprawidłowości, jakiejkolwiek... niezapowiedzianej kontroli czy innego zagubionego spacerowicza, proszę natychmiast się ze mną skontaktować. — Clint sięga po serwetkę i wyławia z kieszeni marynarki długopis. — To numer telefonu do mojego biura, a tutaj mój numer domowy. Jestem do państwa dyspozycji dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

— Dziękuję, agencie Barton. — Potts uśmiecha się ciepło. — Chociaż nie ukrywam, że nadal mam nadzieję, że to wszystko tylko zły sen.

Clint wstaje.

— Takie są najgorsze — mówi, zakładając płaszcz. — Najtrudniej się z nich obudzić.

 

* * *

 

Clint stosunkowo szybko przestawia się na kawalerskie życie — je dużo makaronu zapiekanego z serem, kiedy ma wolne, pije piwo przed południem i w jednych skarpetkach potrafi chodzić nawet kilka dni. Gdy Fury dowiaduje się o jego rozwodzie jako pierwszy (Clint nadal nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało), próbuje wcisnąć Clintowi dwa tygodnie urlopu, ale Clint prędzej wydłubie sobie oczy łyżeczką do herbaty, niż dobrowolnie zamknie się na tyle czasu w swoim pustym, urządzonym przez byłą już żonę, domu.

Banałem byłoby stwierdzenie, że rzuca się w wir pracy, ale tak trochę jest. Fury przydziela go oczywiście do sprawy SI i chociaż Clint może angażować w nią innych agentów, tylko on otrzymuje odpowiednie uprawnienia do przesłuchania pracowników Starka czy przeglądania firmowej dokumentacji. Wszystko, co SI robi dla rządu, jest oczywiście ściśle tajne, więc niektórych ze swoich nowych obowiązków Clint nie może przekazać żadnej innej osobie.

Zaczyna od samego dołu, wgryzając się w procedury bezpieczeństwa i system ochrony przedsiębiorstwa, szukając wszelkich potencjalnych luk i słabości. Teraz rozumie lepiej, dlaczego SI woli polegać na własnej ochronie, która bez wątpienia stanowi sprawny i wydajny mechanizm. Jednak im dłużej Clint zajmuje się tą sprawą, tym większego nabiera przeświadczenia, że rzeczywiście coś jest nie tak. Jeśli to prawda, to ktoś ma dostęp do informacji o strategicznym znaczeniu dla państwa, a na to FBI nie może pozwolić.

Na razie co prawda nie ma jeszcze żadnych dowodów, ale jest pewien, że prędzej czy później coś znajdzie.

W czasie przeprowadzanych kontroli nie natknął się jeszcze na Natalie, chociaż i ją będzie musiał przesłuchać. Już teraz jednak prosi ją o pomoc — pyta, co wie, do jakich danych ma dostęp, jak wygląda proces rekrutacji nowych pracowników, kto może wejść na teren hal i do laboratoriów…

Natalie nie jest w stanie ukryć swojego przejęcia jego śledztwem. Obiecuje nie wspomnieć o niczym Alexowi i ze swojej strony uważnie przyglądać się wszystkiemu i wszystkim.

— Zupełnie jakbym była szpiegiem! — próbuje śmiechem zatuszować swój strach. Clint trąca ją lekko ramieniem.

— Moja bohaterko — droczy się z nią, chociaż ma nadzieję, że Natalie wie, co chce przez to powiedzieć.

Że wie, za jak odważną ją uważa.

Chociaż Clint jest wdzięczny za tę sprawę, nie może zaprzeczyć, że związany z nią stres wpływa na niego fatalnie. O ile wcześniej spał źle, o tyle teraz w ogóle nie sypia. Czasami nawet nie kładzie się do łóżka, tylko spędza całą noc na kanapie, z telefonem pod ręką, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wierzy, że którejś nocy rzeczywiście zadzwoni.

 

* * *

 

— Odebrałam właśnie telefon od ochrony — mówi Potts ściszonym głosem. — Podobno ktoś kręci się po Hali D. Kazałam strażnikom zgasić wszystkie światła i udawać, że śpią, ale nie wiem, czy…

— Dobrze pani zrobiła, dokładnie na to się umawialiśmy — przerywa jej Clint, czując, jak wali mu serce. Sięga po broń, którą trzyma na stoliku przy kanapie. — Będę tam za piętnaście minut, niech państwa ludzie sami nie podejmują żadnych działań. Zaręczam pani, że jeśli to te osoby, których się obawiamy, to są bardziej niebezpieczne od najlepiej wyszkolonego strażnika.

Żegna się z Potts, po czym szybko wykręca numer do Jaspera, który mieszka najbliższej.

— Przyjadę po ciebie za pięć minut — oznajmia bez zbędnych wyjaśnień, po czym niemal rzuca słuchawkę na widełki i wybiega z domu.

Ulice są puste, ale śliskie od pomieszanego z deszczem śniegu. Jasper czeka na Clinta na rogu ulicy. Kiedy wsiada do samochodu, zdejmuje zaparowane momentalnie okulary i bierze głęboki oddech.

— Gdzie? — pyta.

— W jednej z hal Starka. Ochrona zauważyła coś podejrzanego. Kazałem im siedzieć cicho i czekać na nasz przyjazd.

— Mam nadzieję, że posłuchają — mamrocze Jasper.

Opracowują plan działania, chociaż pewnie _plan_ to zbyt duże słowo na ustalenie, kto wchodzi pierwszy i kto kogo osłania. Clint podjeżdża pod Stark Industries; teren jest ogrodzony murem z drutem kolczastym pod wysokim napięciem. Bramę oświetlają dwie lampy jarzeniowe. Clint i Jasper wysiadają z samochodu, a następnie podchodzą do schowanego w budce strażnika, by okazać mu swoje identyfikatory. Mężczyzna przełyka ślinę i kiwa nerwowo głową; został najwidoczniej poinformowany o sytuacji, ale zgodnie z instrukcjami udaje, że o niczym nie wie. Trzęsącymi się rękami otwiera im wejście dla pracowników.

— Mam zostawić je otwarte? — pyta. Jasper kręci w odpowiedzi głową. Co prawda jeśli rzeczywiście ktoś jest na terenie kompleksu, prawdopodobieństwo, że spróbuje uciec główną bramą, jest niewielkie. Wolą jednak nie ryzykować; doskonale znają rozkład całego kompleksu i chociaż nie dysponują odpowiednimi siłami dla zabezpieczenia każdego wyjścia, mają nadzieję odciąć intruzowi ewentualną drogę ucieczki.

Szybkim krokiem zmierzają w stronę Hali D; trzymają się z dala od wątłego światła latarni, nie chcąc zdradzić swojej obecności. Niewiele widzą w ciemności, więc przez chwilę zastanawiają się, jak bezgłośnie dostać się do środka, po czym zauważają, że skrzydła wielkich, metalowych drzwi hali są lekko uchylone.

Dokładnie na tyle, aby w szparze zmieścił się przeciętnie zbudowany mężczyzna.

Clint sięga do kieszeni płaszcza po broń i odbezpiecza ją precyzyjnym ruchem. Za sobą słyszy ciche kliknięcia i nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Jasper jest gotowy go ubezpieczać. Wślizgują się więc do środka, Clint pierwszy, Jasper za nim. Idą na miękkich, lekko ugiętych nogach, usztywniając ręce w łokciach i trzymając się blisko ściany…

Nie dochodzą jeszcze nawet do połowy hali, kiedy dostrzegają blade światło latarki i słyszą skrzypienie (czy raczej szczęk) metalu, a potem — głosy.

Clint staje jak wryty. Idący kilka kroków za nim Jasper niemal wstrzymuje oddech. Niestety nie są w stanie rozróżnić słów, ale chociaż ich uszu dochodzi jedynie cichy pomruk rozmowy, Clint jednego jest pewien — mają do czynienia z dwiema, nie jedną, osobami. Ponadto jeden głos wydaje się być wyższy i chyba należy do kobiety. Melodia języka brzmi znajomo, a więc rozmowa toczy się po angielsku.

Później ani Clint, ani Jasper nie będą w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie popełnili błąd. Wydaje im się, że stoją nieruchomo, skryci w ciemnościach. Ale nagle światło latarki drga gwałtownie, rozlega się huk wystrzału i obaj przypadają do ziemi. Clint przeczołguje się za najbliższy kontener, o który opiera się ciężko plecami. Liczy do trzech, po czym wychyla się zza niego i oddaje kilka szybkich strzałów praktycznie na ślepo. W ciemności nie widzi Jaspera i może mieć tylko nadzieje, że jego partner nie dostał rykoszetem.

Ktokolwiek otworzył do ich ogień, wie, co robi. Nie daje się bowiem wciągnąć w bezsensowną strzelaninę, a jedynie zmusza Clinta i Jaspera do chwilowego odwrotu, po czym zaczyna uciekać. Zanim Clint zorientuje się, że po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, intruzi mają nad nim kilkanaście metrów przewagi. Clint wyskakuje zza kontenera — kątem oka widzi podrywającego się na nogi Jaspera — i zaczyna szaleńczy pościg.

Kiedy wypadają z hali tylnym wyjściem, uciekająca przed nimi para jest już w pobliżu ogrodzenia. Clint zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by oddać kilka kolejnych strzałów. Oczywiście w tej chwili kończą mu się naboje, więc w biegu musi zmienić magazynek. Jasper zdążył go nieco wyprzedzić i wkrótce dopada ogrodzenia, które kilka sekund wcześniej przeskoczyli intruzi. Clint widzi, że drut kolczasty został przecięty, tworząc wyrwę, przez którą można się bezpiecznie przedostać.

Jasper jest już po drugiej stronie, gdy Clint dopiero wspina się na mur. Z góry jednak widzi, że ich szanse na dogonienie szpiegów topnieją w oczach, bo para za chwilę dotrze do skrzyżowania i zniknie za rogiem budynku fabryki. W ciemności długie, jasne włosy kobiety zdają się tworzyć wokół jej głowy aureolę. Clint podejmuje błyskawiczną decyzję— zamiast zeskoczyć z muru i podążyć śladami Jaspera, unosi na wysokość oczu swojego Smith&Wessona i pociąga za spust.

Trafia.

Skacze, skulony, próbując uchronić się przed ostrzałem ze strony drugiego uciekiniera. Nie zdąża jednak odpowiedzieć ogniem, bo nagle z bocznej ulicy wyjeżdża samochód i na dosłownie ułamek sekundy zagradza ulicę. Clint staje w rozkroku i strzela, trafiając w boczną szybę i jedno ze świateł. Po chwili jednak kierowca pojazdu rusza z piskiem opon i znika za zakrętem.

Gdy dobiegają do miejsca, w którym upadł postrzelony przez Clinta człowiek, zastają tylko plamę ciemnej, zmieszanej z deszczem i śniegiem krwi.

 

* * *

 

Fury jest pewny, że Clint i Jasper postrzelili jednego z nielegalnych. Mówi, że jego zdaniem powinni dostać pieprzony medal z rąk samego prezydenta, ale niestety bez ciała śledztwo grzęźnie w miejscu i zamiast medali Fury może im tylko zaoferować dodatkowe raporty do wypełnienia.

Clint, Jasper, Sharon, Phil i Maria mimo wszystko postanawiają uczcić jednego komucha mniej w sposób godny _crème de la crème_ amerykańskiego kontrwywiadu, czyli nawalając się jak ruskie tankowce. Spędzają w barze pół nocy, wymieniając się biurowymi anegdotami i co bardziej ekscytującymi historiami z akcji. W tym ostatnim zdecydowanie przoduje Phil, który ma największe doświadczenie i najwięcej martwych czerwonych na koncie.

Clint po raz pierwszy od miesięcy jest sobą. Nie czuje żadnego ciężaru na sercu, żadnych wyrzutów sumienia i lęku o to, co będzie jutro. Śmieje się z żartów Jaspera i uchyla przed kuksańcami Marii. Kiedy na stół zamiast piwa wjeżdża pierwsza butelka whiskey ( _Na koszt firmy, proszę państwa!_ — krzyczy barman, podekscytowany ich obecnością tak, jakby byli co najmniej obsadą nowego filmu o Bondzie, a nie grupką urzędasów z pozwoleniem na broń), Sharon uwiesza się na nim ciężko i lekko bełkotliwie opowiada mu o byłym swojej siostry, z którym łączy ją, jak sama mówi, _pieprzona chemia_.

— Żebyś go widział, Cliiint — jęczy Sharon i Clint nie może powstrzymać bardzo męskiego chichotu. — Żebyś go widział! Jest najpiękniejszym skurwysynem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam! Kapitan, kurwa jego mać — bełkocze. — Jest kapitanem i ma mundur, i jest pięęękny.

— I umawiał się z twoją siostrą? — Phil nachyla się nad stołem; jego oczy podejrzanie błyszczą w ostrym świetle barowych jarzeniówek.

— Pieprzyli się jak króliki — odpowiada Sharon markotnie, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się do niej mówi. — Peggy mówiła, że to był najlepszy seks w jej życiu. A teraz dostała awans i wyjechała do Anglii, i pewnie poderwie co najmniej księcia Karola, bo to _Peggy_ i jest doskonała we wszystkim, co robi. A ja i Steve zostaliśmy. Sami. Samiuuutcy. Tak bardzo sami…

— Za dużo myślenia, za mało pieprzenia — kwituje Maria, jakby w ogóle nie rozumiała moralnych rozterek Sharon. — Jeśli ty masz ochotę i on ma ochotę, i oboje jesteście trzeźwi i pełnoletni, to bierz się za niego, a nie smęcisz jak stara dewotka. Mamy lata osiemdziesiąte, skarbie, wykaż trochę inicjatywy…

Jasper zanosi się hałaśliwym śmiechem.

— Musisz go złapać za włosy i zaciągnąć do swojej jaskini — przytakuje Clint. — Bobbi tak zrobiła ze mną i byliśmy małżeństwem osiem lat.

— A teraz jesteście w trakcie rozwodu! — Jasper wyciąga mniej więcej w stronę Clinta oskarżycielski paluch, ale Clint jest tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że nawet nie przychodzi mu do głowy się o to obrazić.

— Osiem lat! — grzmi, wstając z krzesła i opierając się ciężko o blat stołu. — Osiem lat, skurwysyny! Kto z was był dłużej w związku, co? Kto?!

W odpowiedzi czworo pijanych w trzy dupy agentów spuszcza tylko smętnie głowy.

— No! — Clint siada z głuchym klapnięciem, po czym obejmuje Sharon ramieniem. — Jutro, Sharon, kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz i przestaniesz śmierdzieć jak gorzelnia — mówi wolno i przesadnie wyraźnie — zadzwonisz do tego swojego kapitana i zaprosisz go na kawę. Albo herbatę, cokolwiek sukinkot pije. W każdym razie, kiedy spotkanie będzie się zbliżać do końca, spojrzysz mu prosto w oczy i powiesz, że masz wolny wieczór. I że jeśli zaprosi cię dzisiaj na kolację, to się zgodzisz. Jeśli nie — o wszystkim zapomnisz. Ale musisz powiedzieć dokładnie to, bez żadnego owijania w bawełnę, bo inaczej nie zrozumie, albo zrozumie, ale nie będzie pewny, czy zrozumiał _dobrze_ i nic z tego nie będzie!

— O Boże, Clint, zwariowałeś? — jęczy Sharon, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. — Nie mogę mu tego powiedzieć, to _były_ _mojej siostry_. Co on sobie pomyśli…?

— Pomyśli, że jest tak doskonałym okazem ludzkiego samca, że nawet siostra jego byłej na niego leci — wtrąca się Maria, poruszając komicznie brwiami.

— Nie znam faceta, który by się o coś takiego obraził — dodaje Phil, pozdrawiając Sharon szklanką.

— A jeśli się zgodzi — Clint unosi ręce, uciszając pozostałych niczym pastor w czasie kazania — zadzwonisz do siostry i powiesz, że idziesz z jej byłym na randkę. I że masz nadzieję, że się, kurwa mać, cieszy twoim szczęściem!

Wszyscy jak na komendę unoszą szklanki, pełne lub puste, w toaście.

— Za Sharon i kapitana! — huczy Jasper.

Czerwona jak burak Sharon gromi ich wszystkich spojrzeniem.

— Nienawidzę was. I już nigdy więcej z wami nie piję!

— Za Biuro! Za Fury’ego! Za Bartona i Sitwella! — krzyczą raz po raz, rozlewając alkohol do szklanek, na stół i na siebie nawzajem, a Clint śmieje się i pije, i wreszcie czuje, że żyje.

— Na pohybel czerwonym! — krzyczy i cały bar odpowiada mu pełnym entuzjazmu wrzaskiem.

 

* * *

 

Następnego dnia Clint dowiaduje się, że Alex nie żyje.

 

 

 

_koniec części pierwszej_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, superbohaterka o pseudonimie Mockingbird (Drozd) jest w kanonie komiksowym byłą żoną Clinta (a może znowu są razem? Nie zawsze nadążam :) i zostaje nam przedstawiona (w jednym z wcześniejszych wcieleń) jako naukowiec (z tytułem doktora biochemii). Później zostaje członkiem Avengersów i agentką SHIELD (Agentka 19). Na potrzeby opowiadania wykorzystałam jej naukowe korzenie. I szukałam na stronie NASA - jest coś takiego jak astrobiologia, pierwszy program ufundowano w 1960 roku, kolejne w latach 70. i tak, zajmowały się generalnie m.in. potencjalną biologią kosmitów, więc Alex wcale nie był taki daleki od prawdy :)
> 
> 2\. Teleturniej _Koło fortuny_ ( _Wheel of Fortune_ ) został wyemitowany po raz pierwszy w 1975 roku.
> 
> 3\. Może nie powinnam tego tłumaczyć, ale tak na wszelki wypadek powiem, że Biuro to oczywiście _Bureau_ , od Federal Bureau of Investigation.
> 
> 4\. Akademia FBI w Quantico została otwarta w 1972 roku. W tym roku zaprzysiężono również pierwsze kobiety jako agentów FBI. Nie udało mi się znaleźć informacji na temat tego, ile z nich pracowało w kontrwywiadzie (i czy w ogóle jakieś tam pracowały). W serialu wśród współpracowników Stana Beemana nie ma kobiet (najważniejsza bohaterka pracująca w Biurze, Martha, jest sekretarką dyrektora), w związku z czym zastanawiałam się, czy nie pójść tym tropem i przy okazji nie poświęcić trochę miejsca panującej ówcześnie w tym środowisku mizoginii. Jednak wyobrażenie sobie Marii Hill jako sekretarki Fury'ego przerosło moje możliwości :) Także pamiętajmy, że to fikcja, a trudna sytuacja kobiet w FBI nie jest przedmiotem tego opowiadania.
> 
> 5\. Clint w komiksowym kanonie rzeczywiście pochodzi z Iowa i ma brata Barneya.
> 
> 6\. Rezydent to rosyjskie określenie na szpiega przebywającego przez dłuższy czas w danym państwie. Rezydent może pracować pod przykrywką legalną (np. dyplomatyczną lub konsularną) albo nielegalną (czyli udawać kogoś, kim nim nie jest, nie posiadając zgody na pobyt). Z tym pojęciem wiąże się także Rezydentura, czyli miejsce, z którego rezydenci operują. W serialu Rezydenturą była Ambasada ZSRR w Waszyngtonie, co było swoistą tajemnicą Poliszynela, bo wszyscy bohaterowie, w tym agenci FBI, używali w odniesieniu do niej właśnie określenia Rezydentura.
> 
> 7\. Agenci FBI pod koniec lat 70. zaczęli służbowo korzystać z tzw. półautomatów. Ponieważ akcja opowiadania toczy się we wczesnych latach 80., Clint nie korzysta jeszcze z wypuszczonego w 1986 roku Glocka 17, który podobno był absolutnie przełomowy, a z produkowanego od 1971 roku Smith&Wessona Model 59.
> 
> 8\. W pierwszych komiksach o Kapitanie Ameryce Sharon naprawdę była młodszą siostrą Peggy. Wraz z upływem lat musiało to ulec zmianie (różnica wieku między bohaterkami byłaby za duża) i ostatecznie Sharon została siostrzenicą Peggy. W tym opowiadaniu w ramach puszczenia oczka do czytelnika wracamy do korzeni.
> 
> 9\. Alex jest również postacią kanoniczną. AO3 Wam to zaspoilerowało, nie ja!


End file.
